


Paradise

by LostShootingStar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostShootingStar/pseuds/LostShootingStar
Summary: 想了想还是把全文都po上来了，想看自行车的朋友请往下使劲翻
Relationships: 金珉奎/徐明浩
Kudos: 15





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想还是把全文都po上来了，想看自行车的朋友请往下使劲翻

00

当徐明浩回过神来时，看到阳台边的男子捋了捋细碎的齐肩长发，俊美的脸上浮动着一道道越过阴影的光线，明暗交错，让人捉摸不透。明明和自己年龄相仿，却跟个退休老干部似的，喝茶看报，就连询问他的语气都平淡得像在问白菜多少钱一样。  
“所以说，你什么都记不起来了？”  
沉默是最好的回答。徐明浩半躺在柔软的大床上，浑身的伤痛让他意识到他还活着。故事太长，他不知从何说起，不如不说。  
男子好像感应了他的心声：“好吧，不说也无妨，那你总有个名字吧？”  
“……我……只有代号，8。”  
在这种狼狈的处境下，亦不知对方是敌是友，徐明浩本能地隐瞒着真实身份。虽然眼下貌似安全，可在他有行动能力之前，这一切都存在变数。

翻动报纸的手停顿了一下，男子从报纸后瞄了一眼躺在床上的男孩。零乱的刘海儿盖住了男孩的眼睛，孤傲，平静。明明是一只艰难逃出囚笼的小兽，终获自由，却因没有归宿而不知所措。  
也不知道是被什么样的猎人盯上了，可怜。在心里默默叹息着，男子放下翘在茶几上的腿，顺手端起红茶抿了一口，径直走到床边坐了下来对徐明浩说：“小八，我可以这么称呼你吗？”当然他并没有理会对方是否同意，继续说道：“虽然不知道什么情况，在你痊愈之前，我不介意你留在这里，不过伤好了以后就立马给我滚蛋。”  
之后是长久的沉默，久到他怀疑床上的家伙是不是真的咽气了，才听见徐明浩一句微不可闻的低语：“……我不知道要去哪里。”  
“你的意思是，想要留下来？呵，真是个不错的想法。”  
男子来到窗边，带有夏日温度的微风抚过他的长发。“那你知道你现在在哪儿吗？”阳光掠过他睫毛的一瞬，徐明浩觉得自己看到了天使。只听这位“天使”勾了勾唇角，语调轻扬：“小可爱，我这儿不是什么阿猫阿狗的收容所。这里，可是‘天堂岛’。”

01 

Welcome to PARADISE

夜深人静，霓虹初上，银色的月光为不知归处的人们指引一条通往“天堂岛”的道路。飘忽不定的魅影穿梭于花红柳绿的灯光中，在酒气里纵情歌舞。孤独的灵魂在等待中救赎，或者，在沉寂中消亡。天堂岛就是眼下欢乐的永恒。  
和店里声色犬马的众人不同，吧台里的二人似乎才是真正属于“天堂”的人：一位银发披肩，暗紫色衬衣别着一枚精致的胸针，名为“美杜莎之眼”，就如同他的眼眸一样，深邃得让人不能直视；另一位黑发黑瞳，穿着酒吧里普通侍者的工作服，纯熟的调酒手法获取了不少的关注。对于酒吧里迷离的芸芸众生来说，这两位无疑有着致命的吸引力，可谁都不敢贸然上前。  
无视周围混杂各种欲望的目光，吧台里的两人自顾自聊起天来。  
“没想到你还挺得心应手的嘛，小八同学。”尹净汉接过徐明浩为他专门调制的鸡尾酒，嬉皮笑脸地看着自家新上任的调酒师，好像当初要把人扫地出门的不是他一样。  
徐明浩专注清理手上的酒具，没有分给他现任老板半点余光：“那你怎么突然想通让我留下来了？”  
尹净汉只是神秘一笑，信口胡诌道：“我的直觉告诉我，你是个good boy。”  
徐明浩不屑地“嘁”了一声，充分表达出自己的质疑。  
尹净汉品了一口酒，心满意足地砸了咂嘴，接着说：“别笑，这个直觉可是救了我很多次，当然，也救了你一次。要不然你以为你现在会在哪里？”然后冲徐明浩微微挑眉，笑得得意又温柔。  
徐明浩心想，真他妈可怕，比美杜莎还可怕，任谁看到这个笑容都无力抗拒他的要求，也难怪崔组老大对他这么服服帖帖的。

崔胜澈打了个喷嚏，差点没把手里的红丝绒蛋糕糊到金珉奎脸上。好在金珉奎喝得昏天黑地没注意，因为他正忙着思考人生，比如说他现在有点不太懂这个世界，他不懂为什么他们老大在外威风凛凛，人挡杀人佛挡杀佛，现在却在认真地吃蛋糕过生日。他也不懂，为什么崔组成员过生日都要来天堂岛。他更不懂，来都来了，为什么到最后只有他一人饮酒醉。  
他费力地睁开朦胧的双眼：他大哥，不说了，笑得如同一个八月的智障一样阳光明媚，捧着尹净汉给他订的蛋糕颠儿颠儿地跑了；他二哥，手里没捧蛋糕，但是捧着个switch，悄咪咪蹲在角落里刷怪；他们老四，在酒吧里优雅地喝着冰可乐，吃着披萨炸鸡薯条热狗，而且他还嚷嚷着没有吃饱。  
呵呵。  
如果不是看在老大的份儿上，估计尹净汉早把他们叉出去了。  
“珉奎哥，这是我们老板为您特制的酒，名叫‘Swimming Fool’，请您品尝。”  
金珉奎从侍者手中接过这杯蓝色的特饮，犹豫不决。虽然颜色看着很清爽，可这个名字怎么听怎么嘲讽。一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，他数不清被尹净汉咬了多少口了，现在看什么都是坑。他对侍者说：“你去…把你们老板叫过来。”  
没等到尹净汉，却来了一个从没见过的陌生面孔。晦暗不明中，一双清亮的眸子吸引了他的目光。金珉奎上上下下地打量眼前这个人，身形不错，长手长脚的，还挺和自己口味，突然间起了兴致。  
“您对这杯饮品有什么意见？”徐明浩十分厌恶这种放肆打量的眼神，语气也生硬了几分。  
金珉奎酒劲儿上来了，说活有些含糊不清：“你们…老板呢？叫…你们老板过来。”  
我们老板正和你们老大嘴对嘴分享蛋糕呢。当然徐明浩没有这么说，他只是不耐烦地说道：“您到底有什么事？”  
“……％＆＊。”  
“……什么？”  
金珉奎坐直了身子，把酒杯塞到徐明浩手里，抬头看着他：“我说，喂我。”还不忘摸了一把小手，并用轻佻的口吻对他说：“嘴对嘴，喂……”  
“我”字还没说完，金珉奎就被甩了个酒耳光，卡座里的其他人都愣了，一时间不知道如何反应。  
“好喝吗？”徐明浩居高临下地看着被泼了一脸酒水的男子，故作关怀地问道，“要不要再来一杯？”  
金珉奎抹了把脸上的酒水，歪了歪头，站起身来抬手就是一拳。他出拳果断迅速，可他没想到对方居然能躲过他的进攻。徐明浩挑衅地冲金珉奎伸了个中指，金珉奎怒不可遏，全圆佑和崔韩率根本没来得及拦住他。  
“战场”从酒吧的角落延伸出来，店里的顾客以为崔组发生了什么内乱，一个个吓得夺路而出，生怕小命不保，一时间屋内鸡飞狗跳乱七八糟，尹净汉直接傻眼了。崔组众人本想上前制伏徐明浩，被闻声而来的崔胜澈拦住。能和金珉奎过招的人屈指可数，这小子到底什么来路？尹净汉从崔胜澈的眼神里看到了疑虑，他选择静静地站在一旁，凝视着打得不可开交的两个人。  
徐明浩飞踢时被抓住一条腿，身形不稳，伸手拽到金珉奎的衣领，两人一同摔在地上。金珉奎凭借自己力量的优势，翻身把徐明浩压在身下，单手遏制住对方喉咙。本想以这种胜利者的姿态结束这场比试，然而他却不自觉对上那双因挣扎而微微泛红的眼睛。只是这一愣神，足以让徐明浩挣脱控制，给与金珉奎一记肘击，在他条件反射地后仰的同时，抽身而退。  
“住手吧。”  
时间仿佛停止，如果不是崔胜澈的一声令下，所有人不知会出神地看到何时。这是一场难分伯仲的较量，尹净汉想到，如果是没有喝醉的金珉奎和完全恢复的徐明浩切磋的话，到底……  
“只会两败俱伤罢了。”崔胜澈看了眼目瞪口呆的尹净汉，笑了笑说，“你又‘不小心’把心里的小算盘说出来了，笨蛋。”  
收起笑容，崔胜澈面色低沉走到徐明浩身边。金他珉奎自有人在旁边照顾，可如何处理眼下这个能对付他们崔组第一格斗高手的小子，才是最令人头大的问题。  
徐明浩依靠在舞台的台阶边上，本来旧伤未愈，刚刚和那个不知死活的大块头打了一架，更是把他打回原形。注意到崔胜澈朝他走过来，徐明浩自暴自弃地想，要杀要剐悉听尊便，只要能给个痛快就好。  
万万没想到，他等来的是一句“要不要加入崔组”。

“我不同意。”  
徐明浩还没来得及回答，尹净汉就先替他拒绝了。走到徐明浩身边，将人扶起来，架着胳膊转身就走。  
“小八是我的人，别打他的主意。”  
崔胜澈没有阻拦他们离开的脚步，只是抱着胳膊若有所思地盯着尹净汉的背影。尹净汉似乎感受到了视线，扭头对崔胜澈说：“走之前把店里收拾一下，明天找人过来，该修理的修理一下，账单全算金珉奎头上。”  
金珉奎酒醒了大半，听到这番话，他一手捂着肋骨一手指着尹净汉张嘴就骂：“我靠尹净汉你个c＆％h＄＃？！m＃＊……”还好崔韩率及时捂住了他的嘴，要不然“天堂岛”真要变成“地狱岛”了。  
金珉奎在心里狠狠地画上一笔，“小八”是吗？老子能把你整得不会数一二三四五六七！

02 

金珉奎说到做到，第一步就是驻扎在“天堂岛”。  
每晚准时准点跟上班打卡似的，徐明浩一看到坐在吧台边笑得张扬的金珉奎，太阳穴就突突着跳的厉害。他发誓，总有一天要把那货的犬牙拔了串成项链。可金珉奎毕竟是崔组老三，自从上次一战，两人算是互相摸了摸底牌，谁也不会再轻举妄动。更何况尹老板警告他不要再寻衅滋事，要不然就滚蛋。人在屋檐下哪能不低头，面对很明显是来寻衅滋事的金珉奎，徐明浩也只能硬着头皮好生伺候。  
“亲爱的小八宝贝，老样子，两杯‘Swimming Fool’。”金珉奎单手撑头，笑得无辜又纯良，还冲徐明浩抛了个媚眼。徐明浩表面上视而不见，内心里早就翻了十万个白眼。真他妈记仇，这都第几回了，金珉奎不嫌烦，他都快调酒调到吐了。  
纤细修长的手指覆盖在银色的调酒器上，绚烂的手法令金珉奎感叹，看来这人不仅仅是打架有两把刷子。徐明浩将酒具里的蓝色液体分倒在两个酒杯里，推到金珉奎面前，可金珉奎却把其中一杯又推了回来，对他说：“这杯是请你喝的。”  
“……再说一次，我们上班期间不许饮酒。”  
“那我不管，我都付过钱了的。”  
狗屁，你酒钱明明都记你们老大头上了。徐明浩没有理会他，继续为下一位顾客调酒。金珉奎见此情景，转头就威胁隔壁那位：“在他喝了这杯之前，谁都别想喝他调的酒，懂了吗？”  
徐明浩把调酒器往大理石台面上重重一摔，怒火中烧。他平复了一下心情，然后用空乘般“甜美”的职业笑容问金珉奎：“我说你图什么？就为了恶心我？那我可以告诉你，你成功了，别再打扰我工作了行不行？”  
恼羞成怒的徐明浩此刻在金珉奎眼里显得特别可爱，他笑眯眯地说：“宝贝儿，我这怎么叫恶心你呢？你没看出来吗，我这可是在追求你啊！”  
一旁围观的吃瓜群众倒吸一口冷气，靠，崔组老三倒追别人？还这么硬核？  
“你他妈……”徐明浩强忍把手中酒瓶砸到那个无赖脸上的冲动，牙根几乎快要咬碎。很好，很好，他徐明浩奉陪到底！他放下酒瓶走出操作台，径直来到金珉奎身边。  
一旁围观的吃瓜群众倒吸两口冷气，是不是又要开战了？  
不过他们，包括金珉奎，做梦都没想到，就这两句话的时间里，徐明浩像变了一个人一样，直接一屁股坐在金珉奎大腿上，纤长的双手攀上他结实的胸膛，手指尖在左胸口画了个圈，轻轻一点，把他的魂儿都点飞了。  
金珉奎感觉喉头发紧，右手不自觉地就环上了对方的腰，可徐明浩却轻笑着挡住他的下一步动作，然后贴紧了他的耳朵说了句：  
“那你就来试试，看看能不能追到我。”  
一旁围观的吃瓜群众倒吸三口冷气，这剧情真他妈刺激，起起伏伏峰回路转，直接转到北冰洋了！

徐明浩头也不回地潇洒离去，留下金珉奎出神地摸着半边酥麻的耳朵，甚至连崔胜澈跟他说什么都没在意。  
崔胜澈翻了个标准的白眼，伸手在金珉奎眼前晃了晃：“喂，回神了！”  
“……啊？”  
“啊个屁的啊，我刚刚说的你听进去没？”  
“你，刚刚，说什么了？”  
“金珉奎我真的迟早有一天要被你气死……”  
把刚才的话又复述一遍，崔胜澈思索了一会儿，还是忍不住问金道：“这次，动真格的？”  
金珉奎尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，他虽然不想承认，可他也不否认对徐明浩的兴趣。神秘，危险，却从容不迫。徐明浩真的太不一样了。  
他很好奇，神秘的黑天鹅，最后会为了谁而低下高贵的头颅。  
“你小子真是死性不改，哎西……”崔胜澈就像是个埋怨不争气儿子的老娘，絮絮叨叨，“如果只是玩玩，我劝你趁早收手，这位少爷可不是你以前的那些个‘小玩具’，别等到最后深陷其中……就出不来咯……”不知为何，金珉奎似乎看到崔胜澈眼中的闪烁，只一瞬间，又恢复了之前的面孔。  
“哥，你是不是……”  
“我怎么了？”  
感情这种事，当事者尚且说不清道不明，更不要说旁人。金珉奎收回目光，把后半句咽了回去：“……没什么。”  
崔胜澈突然想起什么，转头说道：“还有，净汉让我转告你，以后就点你自己喝的，别浪费他们家材料，要不然就收你钱。”  
金珉奎：西八，我他妈要是再操心别人家闲事我就跟作者姓。

03 

天堂岛门口有一句漆金的标语：  
Paradise is FOREVER

又是个一如既往的月夜，徐明浩站在天堂岛后门的小河边，脑海里不断回想着尹净汉捎来的口信：洪知秀准备动手了。在天堂岛久了，他竟真的以为这就是永恒，然而现实来的太突然，轻而易举戳破了他安于现状的幻想。  
“明浩，我可以帮你这一次，可是，你有没有想过以后，难道要一直躲下去吗？”上次临别前，洪知秀这样问他。当时徐明浩只想逃离徐家，什么话都听不进去，反而还有些埋怨洪知秀。现在想起来，自己真是可笑，躲得了一时，躲不了一世，他说的没错，徐家老六怎么会放过自己？  
他趴在河沿的石栏杆上，目空一切。一想到自己有可能离开这里，他心里不是滋味。  
晚风吹落的叶子飘进河里，荡起层层涟漪，视线顺着漂流的落叶向西看去，居然看到了意想不到的一群人。  
徐家还真是对他这个落跑“少爷”费尽心思。  
徐明浩果断转身离开，他不知道天堂岛是不是已经被盯上了，没有回去，转而绕路来到临街的小巷里。果然，不止一拨人。他贴紧墙边观察情况，伺机而动。

“你怎么在这儿站着呢？”  
心脏被吓停了半拍，然而这熟悉又欠扁的语调却莫名地让人安心。徐明浩没有搭理身后的人，可金珉奎不依不饶地问着：“你是不是为了躲我啊小可爱，我就这么讨人嫌吗……”  
眼瞅着那群家伙朝这边走来，身后还有这个缠人的熊货，徐明浩来不及回避，将计就计，揽住金珉奎的腰，直接用一个热情的舌吻堵住了那人接下来的废话。金珉奎用了0.1秒回应了这个出乎他意料的吻，送上门的小甜点哪儿有不接受的道理？  
金珉奎高大地身影遮挡住了怀中的人，那两名可疑的男子从他们身边路过时，甚至还加快了脚步，毕竟在旁人看来，他们不过是一对亲密的情侣罢了，谁也不会去打扰他们。  
暧昧的声音在此刻格外清晰，昏暗的灯光下，交缠在一起的两人吻得似乎有些过于投入了，渐渐有些脱离徐明浩的控制。他本想推开金珉奎，奈何这人力气太大，一双大手还不安分地在他身上探寻，根本无法挣脱。徐明浩还想要用老方法对付他，不过金珉奎吃一堑长一智，轻易躲过了他的肘击。  
金珉奎把人锁在怀里，调侃道：“亲完就翻脸不认人了？”  
“滚你妈的。”  
“吻了人家可是要对人家负责的。”  
“负你妈的责。你去死。”  
“要装就装得像点，他们还没走远呢……”金珉奎趁徐明浩分神时再次吻了上去，徐明浩本想推拒，可余光瞄到不远处那几个人居然又拐回来了。  
妈的走还不走远点回来干嘛啊操！徐明浩在心里破口大骂，然后又被迫投入到第二轮热火朝天的“唇枪舌战”中……  
“……你他妈个大流氓往哪儿摸呢！”徐明浩几乎要控制不住自己的声音吼了出来。  
“嘶……”被咬了一口，金珉奎舔了舔下唇的血渍，把人逼到墙边，看着徐明浩泛红的耳朵尖和水润的双唇，嗓音低沉：“宝贝儿，讲点道理，被强吻的可是我啊，我怎么成流氓了？还‘大’流氓？”刻意强调了某个字眼，金珉奎贴的更近了，“我大不大你怎么知道呢……”  
徐明浩差一点点发作，金珉奎及时把人按住，食指放在嘴唇上：“嘘，稍微靠近点，现在露馅可就前功尽弃了。”  
徐明浩被搂着，四肢僵硬。金珉奎开玩笑说：“宝贝儿放松点，抱着你跟抱着根钢筋一样……”  
“……放松不下来。”  
“这样，你想象成妈妈的怀抱，是不是好点？”  
“……我没妈。”  
“对不起，虽然我也没。那你想象成爸爸的怀抱也行。”  
“……我也没爸。”徐明浩闷声说道，“没人抱过我。”

片刻沉默后，金珉奎把人搂得更紧了，说不清是心疼多一些还是同病相怜的感觉多一些。怀里的少年瘦削单薄，就像这秋叶一般，不知何时会被风带走。尹净汉曾对他说，希望他可以保护小八。就算没有人告诉他那些事情，他也会这么做的。  
灯光下贴近的不仅仅是一双身影。  
徐明浩难得没有挣扎，老老实实地待在金珉奎怀里。习惯了孤独的他无法判断这种行为是否真实。从小被徐家八爷收为义子，待他不薄，把他培养成一个顶尖的高手，八爷夸赞他，奖赏他，却从未给予过一个拥抱。  
眼前这个人，明明是不相干的人，最讨厌的人，不该出现在他生命中的人，给了他前所未有的温暖。  
他从地狱里逃脱，不愿再回到黑暗中去。  
耳边传来温热的气息：“我不会让你走的，明浩。”  
徐明浩一双眼睛瞪得大大的，惊异于金珉奎对他的称呼。他怎么会知道？他又知道多少？  
金珉奎换上了不同寻常的面孔，严肃地对他说：“跟我回崔组吧，我们找你就是为了这个事。”  
“我们？”

04 

徐明浩做了个梦。  
他梦到了义父和小时候的自己，那时他第一次拥有自己的手枪，开心地到处蹦跶，义父欣慰地看着他，在地上写了七个字：置之死地而后生。转眼间，他手里拿着枪，踩过地上的字，瞄准了跪在义父坟前的徐家老六。  
嘭地一声————  
当他再次醒来时，浑身像被拔干了力气，疲惫地睁开眼睛，熟悉却无比厌恶的地方。空荡荡的徐家老宅，精密的室内监控，严防的室外看守，他曾经奋力逃出的囚笼，可笑的是，他居然又回来了。  
徐六和另一个男人坐在沙发上相谈甚欢，似乎恰准了他醒来的时间。  
“放开我！你们两个混蛋！”徐明浩声嘶力竭地吼叫着，奈何手脚被铐在床上，动弹不得。“洪知秀你个王八蛋！我他妈瞎了眼了相信你个无耻之徒！！”  
徐六爷准备上前抬手给他一巴掌，被洪知秀一句话拦下：“无妨，让他骂吧。”洪知秀端着茶盏，轻轻吹了口气：“爱挠人的野猫拔了指甲才不会伤到人呢。不给点教训，以后来我们洪家不长记性可怎么办？您说是吗，六爷？”  
“是是是，洪先生说的太对了。我们明浩从小太娇惯，性子野，以后还请洪家众人多担待些。”  
如果不听话就打骂是一种娇惯，那徐明浩真是被“宠上天”了。  
徐家今时不比往日，日渐衰败，六爷当家后，想尽一切法子却无力回天。一次宴席上，洪义堂那个肥头大耳的大当家一眼就相中了小八，本意是要收归门下，可瞧着少年纤细的腰肢和灵动的黑眸，这不正经的主意也就打上了。  
对于徐六爷来说，这简直是一石二鸟的美事，既能背靠洪义堂这棵大树，还能把老八养的“野狼”送出去，从此在徐家一手遮天，再无人对他产生威胁。  
洪家派了和徐明浩年纪相仿的洪知秀去做游说工作。徐明浩对这个一举一动都颇具绅士风度的哥哥印象很好，也很听他说的话，谁曾想落得今天这个局面。  
“我伯父的意思是简单地办个仪式，和徐家的兄弟们互相认识认识，再加上我伯父年纪大了，不宜声张，这地点呢就选在我们洪家的酒庄，郊外环境好，安静，您意下如何？”  
“咱都是自家人了，怎么方便怎么来就行，有什么需要的，我们都尽量配合……”  
“还有一点，我们会安排个能照顾小八少爷饮食起居的保镖，防止再出点什么意外。要知道上次只是个试探，这次如果……可就没法向我伯父交代了。”洪知秀放下茶盏，朝徐老六瞟了一眼，冷峻的脸上不辨喜怒。  
徐老六擦了擦头上的汗珠，不敢反驳，也不能反驳：“是，是……都听您的……”  
“进来吧。”  
徐六爷看着进来的黑衣保镖，比他高出半身，脸上还有到长长的疤，想必墨镜下的眼神也是无比凶神恶煞，于是立刻收回视线，瞄了一眼墙角的摄像头，准备带洪知秀去商量两家合作的其他事宜。  
“照顾好小八少爷的一切，没我的指令，谁都不能靠近这个房间半步，”临走前，洪知秀对屋里说，“我们后天见。”徐明浩直勾勾盯着天花板，默不作声。洪知秀见状，勾勾嘴角，大跨步地离开了。

不知过了多长时间，徐明浩几乎又要睡过去的时候，门口的那名保镖动身了。徐明浩对保镖的举动无动于衷，甚至有点想笑，因为……  
“珉九哥，监控系统黑过了，估计一时半会儿徐家的傻缺们不会反应过来，枪和装备都放在沙发下，你们俩赶紧先试试。”  
“崔韩率我最后再警告你一次，说话的时候不要吃东西！我感觉我的耳朵里都是你喷出来的残渣！”金珉奎恶狠狠地教训耳机里的声音，接着帮徐明浩打开了镣铐。  
徐明浩活动了一下双手双脚，好奇地去摸金珉奎脸上的伤疤和胡茬，结果被人抓住了手，放在唇边亲了一下：“胡子可以摸，这疤可别摸掉了，净汉哥贴了老半天，都气的翻白眼了。”然后拉着人坐在沙发上，开始帮他包扎手腕和脚踝的伤口，嘴里还不停埋怨着：“你是傻子吗？都说了装装样子，你还给自己搞出一身伤，不疼啊？”  
徐明浩一脸淡定地看着脚踝的淤青和破皮：“这伤都是小事，我习惯了，过两天就好了……”  
“好个屁，你要是以后再伤害到自己，我就把你给……”在徐明浩冷若冰霜的注视下，金珉奎嘟囔的声音越来越小，迅速转移话题。“我说那徐老六是瞎的吧，居然没认出来我，我们崔组是不是太没尊严了？”  
“不一定是崔组，他可能只是不认识你吧。”看着金珉奎吃瘪的表情，徐明浩笑了，是发自真心的笑容，让人心动的笑容。金珉奎蹲在那里，握着徐明浩的双手说：“以后多笑笑吧，很好看。”  
“……嗯。”徐明浩指尖抚上那道长长的伤疤，眼神黯淡下来：“不该把你们都牵扯进来的……”  
“不是的，这是我们崔组和洪知秀的合作，”金珉奎目光坚定地回看着他，“无论怎么样，哪怕是洪知秀和尹净汉两只老狐狸的计划行不通，我都要把你救出去。”  
空荡的房间里，呼吸和心跳的频率渐渐贴近，合二为一……

“等下，哥，圆佑哥说别让明浩哥亲到你的脸，那个‘疤’沾水容易掉……”  
“卧槽你个小兔崽子怎么还没闭麦！！”  
“老大说要监视你，‘工作’期间不准谈恋爱……”  
“……”  
“还有净汉哥把你刚才的话录下来了，说要送给知秀哥当起床闹铃。”  
“……你们四个凑一起打麻将呢？”  
“我们这是在保护小八的安全，”尹净汉的声音从耳机里传出，“要是我们小八被某些‘无耻之徒’趁机占了便宜可怎么办呢？”

“……靠，那你们有本事就接着听吧。”耳机那头一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，然后听到另一个声音叫道：“金珉奎你发什么疯……放我下来……”  
崔韩率还没反应过来就被推到一边，说什么未成年不能乱听，然后就看到这三个哥围着监听器一脸猥琐嘻嘻嘻地笑着。  
哥哥们，其实，我已经成年了，还有球球你们做个人，给我树立个好榜样行不行？

05 

“婚礼”如期举行。徐明浩套上了一身白色西装，修身的剪裁把整个人衬得特别利索。金珉奎一边帮他调整枪械腰带一边抱怨，这场婚礼怎么想怎么不爽，恨不得现在就去毙了洪义堂的老大。徐明浩则显得心事重重，他一直准备着，等待这天到来。可这天真正来临时，他却有些紧张不安，生怕会多生枝节。  
金珉奎吻上他微微皱着的眉头，给予他一丝安慰：“我们走吧。”

各方到场，主角登台，徐明浩被迫挽着洪老大，那人居然还拍了拍他的手，色眯眯看着他，脸上的肥肉随着他的动作乱颤，看得他头皮发麻，不知道金珉奎现在看到他们俩这样后会不会气得要死。  
徐明浩偷偷瞄向主家那桌，金珉奎站在洪知秀身后，漏出来的虎牙彰显出主人不爽的心情。不知怎么回事，他的心情突然没有那么紧张了，只是在心里默默倒数：5,4,3……  
神父的一声干咳拉回了徐明浩的思绪，他再次重复了刚刚的誓言：“徐明浩先生，请问您是否愿意？”  
2……  
“快点回答啊！”拉着他双手的男子凶相毕露，怒视着他。  
1……  
“愿你妈的意。”  
“什……呃啊……”  
前一秒还怒气冲冲的大佬直挺挺倒了下去，喷洒出的血液和脑浆飞溅到距离最近的两人身上。众人迅速围了上来，徐明浩退后两步，悄无声息躲在徐老六背后。突如其来的变故让两家僵持着，洪义堂老大众目睽睽之下被爆了头，如果不是徐家的人干的，还能有谁？只听场下有人喊道：“徐家有鬼！”，霎时间，圣洁的婚礼现场变成了阿鼻地狱，洪知秀带领着洪义堂众人展开了屠杀。  
徐老六的手下保护着他跟徐明浩，杀出一条血路。一行人拼到最后所剩无几，几人慌不择路地躲到婚礼场地旁的酒堡后。还没来得及喘口气，徐老六转眼就看到前两天那个凶神恶煞的保镖。金珉奎干净利落地解决掉那几个没用的虾兵蟹将，枪口对准了瑟瑟发抖的徐老六。徐老六没了子弹没了枪，本想寄希望于徐明浩，可他没想到徐明浩从来就没想让他再活着出去。  
徐明浩扣动扳机，一枪打在肩头：“这枪祭我义父。”第二枪打穿膝盖：“这枪祭我自己。”第三枪打在腰窝处：“这枪，祭徐家众人。”  
从此，世间再无徐家，也再无徐明浩了。  
徐明浩麻木地盯着在地上挣扎的徐老六，突然间灵魂好像被抽走了一半，浑身无力，还好金珉奎及时稳住他的身形。他紧紧抱着金珉奎，一言不发。  
“明浩？”  
第一次感受徐明浩“投怀送抱”，金珉奎暗叹幸福来得太突然，可肩头的湿热却让他措手不及。他能理解徐明浩的感受，背水一战的勇气不是谁都能拥有。他们的生命曾经都被他人玩弄于股掌之间，而现在，他们都自由了。  
一把火把洪家的酒庄化成灰烬，也将这场闹剧烧得干干净净。洪家换上了年轻的新掌门人，而徐家，为首的随着那场大火没了踪影，剩下的树倒猢狲散，被洪义堂处理得不剩毫分。

逃亡的车在自由的道路上飞驰离去，飞扬的尘埃都被他们抛在脑后，迎接他们的是落日余晖后，繁星满天的月圆之夜。

∞

破晓啼莺之时，金色的光笼罩着整座城市，8bar在这里迎来了第一千个日出。  
等到店里空无一人之后，徐明浩站在大门口伸了个懒腰，百无聊赖地蹲在地上数蚂蚁玩。尹净汉上次来看他的时候给他捎了两瓶洪知秀珍藏的酒，还说金珉奎过一段时间就会过来。可这都多长时间了，不仅联系不上，一问起来崔胜澈还躲躲闪闪的。要不是文俊辉个皮孩儿天天来8bar捣乱，他早就奔回蔚城抓人去了。

“老板，还是老样子，来两杯‘Swimming Fool’。”  
徐明浩转身就是一拳，不偏不倚地捶在金珉奎身上。金珉奎捂着胸口吃痛地喊道：“宝贝儿你下手真狠……”这倒不是装出来的，而是真的有伤在身。徐明浩赶紧把人扶近店里，二话不说就把金珉奎上衣给扒了。看着面前的人表情越来越严肃，金珉奎又开始不正经：“好久不见就这么着急吗亲爱的……哎呦疼疼疼……”  
徐明浩食指戳在左胸口的枪伤周围，面无表情地说：“为什么不告诉我？”  
“……想告诉你来着，可是那时候我还在昏迷中……哎呀这不什么事都没有吗？那群王八蛋都被我扔海里喂鲨鱼了，呵呵……”金珉奎不敢直视徐明浩的双眼，明明自己受伤了，为什么还这么憋屈？  
“行，我明天就飞去找崔胜澈，不对，我要去把尹净汉打一顿，让他再给你那么危险的任务。”徐明浩抬起金珉奎的下巴，学着那人的流氓样说道：“至于你，不给你点惩罚就不长记性，让你以后再瞒着我……”

金珉奎向来都是占主导地位，无论和别人打交道，或是在崔组，抑或是在床上，而头一次被人扒了衣服绑在床上的体验是他前所未有的。要是以前的话……好吧我们不说从前，谁让现在把他绑起来的人是徐明浩呢？他平躺在床上，目光赤裸裸地盯着床尾的“罪魁祸首”。  
徐明浩今天打定主意要让金珉奎吃点苦头，从他漫不经心地在金珉奎面前解开第一个扣子，惩罚就已经开始了。看得见吃不着，这种惩罚对金珉奎来说比挨打还难受。更何况徐明浩全身上下只剩一件衬衣，刚才当着金珉奎的面儿换的，宽大的衣摆刚好遮住重点，延伸而出的一双长腿又细又直。金珉奎心里清楚，这双腿勾人的时候可是厉害得很。  
似乎想起什么来，徐明浩迈着大步头也不回地出去了。金珉奎没来得及阻拦，屋内只留下他一人无限遐想。脑海中的黄色废料还没消耗完，只见徐明浩推门而入，手里还多了瓶红酒。迎着床上那人炽热的视线，徐明浩拔开酒塞，趴在床边说：“要不要尝尝知秀哥的珍藏？”  
金珉奎毫不掩饰自己的欲望：“我更想尝尝你的味道……”  
然而徐明浩并没有理会这露骨的暗示，他直接将半瓶红酒倒在金珉奎身上，冰凉的液体顺着胸膛流了下来，激得金珉奎骂了句脏话。徐明浩笑了，他得意地趴在金珉奎耳边低声问道：“好喝吗？”时光好像又回到了两人初遇的那个夜晚，谁都不曾想到当时打得不可开交的两人居然“打”到了床上。  
小麦色的皮肤上沾染着深红色的液体，酒香肆意，徐明浩俯身亲吻着沾染着甘露的每寸肌肤，从雄健的胸膛到结实的腹肌，久违的热情点燃了金珉奎体内的占有欲。喘息越来越粗重，原始的本能被一个个色情的舔吻调动出来，金珉奎恨不得直接把人就地正法，操到哭着向他求饶，可惜，他的双手被限制住，动弹不得。  
徐明浩微笑看着床上不停挣动的人，拿起酒瓶又灌了自己一口，嘴对嘴喂给了金珉奎。时隔多年，金珉奎如愿以偿地品尝到肖想已久的佳酿，唇舌间还带有徐明浩独特的味道。他爱死了这种刻意的诱惑，渐渐地分不清这究竟是奖赏还是惩罚。  
不过很快他就知道，这对他来说简直是一种残酷的折磨。吻得尽兴了，徐明浩干脆跨坐在他身上，臀部靠近在重点部位不经意地摩擦，牙齿叼着他的乳尖不放，恶意地舔舐吮吸。金珉奎后悔了，后悔不该任凭这个小恶魔把自己的手绑在床头，现在只能眼巴巴地由他摆布。  
“宝贝儿，帮我解开吧……”他故意挺了下腰，引得徐明浩轻哼一声。  
“不行。”拒绝很果断，嘴上的动作更加果断。徐明浩轻车熟路地从胸口一路向下，蜻蜓点水般吻上早已挺立的分身，用舌尖描绘着男人的形状，还不时抬头看过去，眼波流转欲望丛生，金珉奎看得呼吸一滞：“明浩，求求你松开我吧，你不想我吗……”  
难得的示弱很让人受用，徐明浩目的达到，于是吻上金珉奎的鬓角，慢慢地解开床头的领带：“以后不能再瞒着我了……”  
“你说什么就是什么，快点儿吧宝贝儿……”  
手上的结方一解开，金珉奎迎着身上的人坐起身来，交换了一个难以自持的深吻，暧昧的水渍声穿透耳膜沉沦了心灵。意乱情迷之时，趁着徐明浩不注意，金珉奎三两下用同样的方法把他的手绑了起来。徐明浩没料到金珉奎会来这么一出，只能把捆着的手套上对方的脖子，狠狠地朝颈侧咬了下去：“金珉奎你个王八蛋！我就不该听你的！”  
任由怀中的宝贝在自己身上留下“爱的痕迹”，金珉奎手下依旧没停，手指随着润滑液在身后开疆拓土。徐明浩浑身微微泛红，搭着金珉奎的肩膀急促喘息着。“以后都听你的，可是现在要听我的……”说完金珉奎就换上自己的坚挺压了上去。  
“嗯……混蛋……不行……”嘴里模模糊糊冒出混乱的音节，前端的硕大卡在了紧致的穴口。也许是太久没做的缘故，两人不得不放慢了节奏。在金珉奎的安抚下，徐明浩尽可能放松自己的身体，艰难地吞下炽热的巨物，漫长而又艰难的结合使得两人缓了一会才继续动作。  
腰上没了力气，徐明浩只能任由他人摆布。他的双臂架在金珉奎宽阔的肩膀上，前端被人在掌心抚慰，后边的小穴有意识般吞吐着外来的硬热，前后夹击下，强烈快感冲击着他的灵魂，不再压抑的呻吟肆意在房间里回荡。金珉奎将人翻身压在身下，一下又一下地冲撞到最深处，刻意而富有技巧的抽插逼得身下之人紧紧抱住他的臂膀。高潮过后的那一刻，他虔诚地亲吻着对方汗湿的脸颊，郑重地说：“以后我再也不会离开你了，再也不会了……”

因为你我所在之处，就是天堂。


End file.
